


Unclean

by astralComedics



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralComedics/pseuds/astralComedics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's here to clean the pipes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unclean

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to brandi. see u in hell buddy.
> 
> ps. i think my dad knows i write porn

After a rather light session, Naruto rolled off of Sasuke and onto his back next to him. His breath left his lungs slowly as he sighed, then he turned to his lover with his eyes half lidded and his lips downturned.

“What?” Sasuke asked in concern. “You don't seem impressed. Was it not good?”

“No…” Naruto answered. Sasuke could tell there was more and waited for him to continue. “It was good, I just feel like… I don’t know, maybe we need something else.”

“Something else?” Sasuke repeated, causing Naruto to nod. “Like what? Handcuffs?”

“Eh, how about…” Naruto laid onto his back again and bit his lip in thought. He gave Sasuke a sideways glance and grinned. “Roleplay?”

Sasuke snorted. “Naruto, roleplay isn't really my thing.”

“Handcuffs are?”

Sasuke opened his mouth to offer a retort but Naruto jumped giddily onto his side, an eager smile on his lips. “Come on Sasuke, it'll be fun. I can pick something really sexy. I'm good at sexy.”

“Yeah, the best.” Sasuke replied sarcastically. He got up onto his side as well, to be eye-level with his partner. “Naruto, I’m not really into wearing costumes,” he started. “If you wanna get something go ahead but I’m not going to put it on, so you better pick out something you want to wear yourself.”

“Something I’d wanna wear myself, huh?” Naruto’s mind wandered with the possibilities. A policeman? A doctor with his playful nurse? Maybe a teacher or a prison guard. Naruto smiled to himself lasciviously when he remembered Sasuke would have to go for it too. His smirk drained as his task became a bit more daunting. But at least Sasuke said they could give it a try.

The following day, on his way home from work, Naruto stopped by an Adult Store to check out some costumes. His eyes trailed up and down the row of apparel, nothing in particular catching his eye. At least nothing Sasuke would be into. He sighed and put his hands on his face as he threw his head back. _What do I pick? What do I pick_? he repeated to himself. A groan left his throat and he lowered his head. When he removed his hands he found himself staring at a black garb with white, frilly trims. An idea seeded in his head, he looked at the packages beneath it and the sample picture of a woman wearing it. He got excited at the prospect of Sasuke in it and looked for his size, which was roughly the same as his own, completely forgetting he was told he would be the one in dress-up. All that came to mind was eagerness, quickly followed by doubt. What if Sasuke didn’t like it that much, or he refused to put it on? As he proceeded with his purchase he figured it didn’t matter. Sasuke would probably tell him it sucked, whatever he got, but he was sure he could at least get him to try it on.

As Sasuke was finishing up his share of chores for the day he wondered about what sort of costume Naruto had picked out. He glanced at the clock and noted he should be home soon, unless he was being indecisive, but Naruto could usually settle on something quickly. He drained the water from the sink he was doing dishes in and dried his hands when the front door was unlocked and opened, and Naruto announced he was home.

“Welcome home,” Sasuke greeted as he went to see his boyfriend, but more specifically what his boyfriend decided on for their next romantic encounter. Whether he liked it or not he was genuinely curious. During his day off he had time to himself and he got thinking about how he actually agreed with Naruto. He also noticed their sex life was lacking, he just supposed his partner noticed faster.

“Thanks” Naruto said briskly as he impatiently kicked his shoes off. He revealed a solid black bag from behind his back. “Do you want to see what I picked out?”

Sasuke snorted and went to take the bag from his boyfriend, but Naruto quickly pulled it back from out of his reach.

“Not. So. Fast,” he said teasingly. “We’re taking this to the bedroom.” Eagerly he removed the rest of his outdoor wear then took Sasuke by the wrist and lead him to their bedroom. He sat his boyfriend on the edge of their bed and stood back a foot or so. “You ready to see what I got us?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Sasuke answered, slightly leaning back as if to take Naruto’s reveal in full view.

Naruto retrieved the package from inside the bag and let the plastic fall to the floor. “Ta-da!” he said as he proudly held it out for Sasuke to see. He peeked his eyes from around his hands to gauge Sasuke’s expression which seemed to be something akin to uncertainty.

“A maid’s outfit? You chose a maid’s outfit?” Sasuke asked, half surprised and half confused. He looked past the package at Naruto who appeared a little nervous but gave him a convincing nod nonetheless. “Not bad,” he said as he inclined to the idea of Naruto in a maid costume.

Naruto smiled in relief. “Now I know it’s probably a little outside of your comfort zone, but I think it’ll look really good.”

Sasuke’s expression turned to a puzzled one. “My comfort zone? Why would I be uncomfortable with a maid’s outfit?” He couldn’t see why Naruto dressed as a maid would make bring him any discomfort. In fact, the idea was doing the opposite; it seemed fun.

Naruto’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “You mean you’re okay with it? I thought you’d hit me or something. Or call me a dumbass at least.”

At this point Sasuke was beyond perplexed. “Why would I?” Then it dawned on him and his shoulders fell in disbelief. “Naruto, did you get this for me to wear?”

Naruto laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, why else would I get it? Wait, do you think I’m going to wear it?”

Sasuke dragged his hand down his face in exasperation. “Naruto, I _told_ you to get something _you_ would be wearing.”

“You did?” Naruto’s features scrunched up in confusion. “I don’t remember that?”

“You fricking doofus,” Sasuke sighed heavily as he got up, recovered the bag from the floor and handed it out for Naruto to take. “You probably saw this damn costume and what I told you just completely _flew_ out the window, didn’t it? Unbelievable.”

Naruto ignored Sasuke’s hand. “Well, there’s no reason you can’t try it on now that it’s in front of you, right?

“No, Naruto,” Sasuke remained stern and shook the bag a little, ushering the other to take it. “What I told you still stands,” Abruptly a thought occurred to him; a potential way to get Naruto into the costume. “Well…” His tone turned to a more taunting manner and his lips lifted into a sly smile . “... Well... you could put it on, if you really want to do this.”

Naruto’s mouth began to form words of protest when Sasuke swiftly interjected, making sure to keep his play going. “But if you’d be too _embarrassed_ ,” he shrugged his shoulders as if to say there was nothing he could do, then let the bag drift onto the floor.

“You don’t have to force yourself.” Sasuke mentioned half-heartedly, placing a mocking hand on Naruto’s shoulder. As the words finished leaving his mouth he turned towards the door and began to leave, a smug look on his face and Naruto left to consider his choices; put on the outfit and “spice up the bedroom” like he wanted, or return the purchase and try to think of something else they could do. Sasuke knew just how to get under his skin, and that was about the only way to make him put on the costume. The notion of Naruto in dress was a notion Sasuke wanted to see become a reality. He hoped his goading was successful, and as he listened to Naruto’s tiny groans of desperation he had a feeling it was. He slowed his walk down considerably as he got to the door, giving Naruto more time to “make the right choice”. Just as his hand made contact with the doorknob he heard Naruto go into their bathroom. Self-satisfaction overcame his face and he went back to his bed, throwing himself down triumphantly and preparing himself for the sight he had quickly begun to look forward to.

After 15 or so minutes of basking in the glory of his victory and the near impatience of his anticipation, Sasuke heard a knock on the door to their bathroom. He cocked an eyebrow in curiosity and partially in amusement.

“Naruto?” he called to him, but there was just a knock again.

“You have to come answer the door,” he heard Naruto say in a small voice from the other side of the wood.

With a delighted smile on his face Sasuke got up from the bed and went to the bathroom door, ready to reap his reward. He turned the knob and pulled open the entrance to his beloved Naruto. He stood back to get a good look at his boyfriend. As an impressed whistle left his lips, he had to say the fishnet suited him, but probably not as well as his completely red face.

“I-I’m here… to clean the pipes,” Naruto managed to get out despite his features being stiff with embarrassment.

“That’s a plumber you idiot,”

“You think this is easy?” Naruto said defensively. “I’m in _fishnet_ Sasuke.”

“I’ve noticed,” Sasuke nodded. “Looks good on you.”

“Shut up,” Naruto’s turned his face away from Sasuke, though he could already tell he knew how much more flushed he was becoming.

“Well, you gonna get “cleaning” or what?” Sasuke asked in a provocative tone as he made his way back to their bed. Naruto, however, didn’t move from his position in the bathroom’s doorway. He found his legs frozen in place as bashfulness overcame him.

“Well?” Sasuke prodded.

“I don’t want to,” Naruto protested. “I’m… embarrassed.”

Sasuke’s eyes rolled in amusement. “I knew you couldn’t do it,” he said as he laid back in his bed.

“I’d like to see you do it!” Naruto’s head poked around the corner to their bed, revealing a glare in his eyes. “I bet you couldn’t even figure out how to put the thing on.”

“Stop being a baby,” Sasuke waved his hand at Naruto. “It’s probably not even that bad. You always exaggerate.”

“Well, by all means Sasuke, come and put the costume on,”

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned his nose in the opposite direction. “I don’t see why I should.”

Naruto scoffed. “If it’s so “easy” it shouldn’t be a problem, right?” a mischievous look overtook his face. “Unless _you’re_ too chicken to do it.”

Sasuke threw Naruto a sharp glare, then got up and went confidently past him into the bathroom, demanding the clothes. Naruto smiled in glee. Sasuke may have been good at manipulating people, but when it came to a challenge, _especially_ if it was from Naruto, it was just as easy--if not more so--to manipulate him.

Naruto wasted no time in freeing himself from the humiliating maid’s outfit. He didn’t bother putting anything beyond his underwear back on, since if everything went according to his plan, he’d be naked anyway. He left the bathroom, joyously awaiting to see Sasuke’s form in such alluring attire. He couldn’t imagine enjoying sex with himself in the clothing, but god he couldn’t begin to imagine the fun he _would_ have with Sasuke in it.

“You need some help in there?” Naruto called to Sasuke in a playful voice after he had been in there for 20 minutes.

“Shut _up_ , Naruto,” came Sasuke’s biting response.

Naruto just smiled to himself and laid back in bed. Not too much more time passed before the sound of the bathroom door opening caused Naruto to sit up eagerly. He waited but Sasuke didn’t show.

“Well?” he prodded, causing Sasuke to reveal himself. Slowly his stunning body and flustered face were unveiled, like a present being slowly unwrapped, it caused a huge smile to appear on Naruto’s lips.

“You look great!” he exclaimed in disbelief. “Way better than I looked.”

“Shut up,” Sasuke muttered. “I don’t even look that good.”

Naruto smirked. “You know you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“Naruto I said shut up,” Sasuke commanded, his diffidence growing.

Naruto’s smile faded as his eyes studied his boyfriend in his new apparel. His legs covered in fishnet, with the uniform barely stopping mid-thigh. The way the apron hugged tightly to his waist, it all made him excited. Sasuke was beginning to feel like an animal being inspected by a predator, which admittedly he rather liked but it only furthered his shyness.

“Why are you just standing there, dope?” he said, breaking the awkward silence he had become nestled in.

Naruto didn’t answer, he only stood up and approached Sasuke with a firm look in his eyes. He grabbed his partner by the arm, pulling him close and spinning him around, then pushing him onto the bed.

“What the hell?” Sasuke said in surprise as Naruto pinned him down with his body and wedged himself between his legs. “What’re you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Naruto whispered into Sasuke’s ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

“God, you’ve gotten into your dominant mood, haven’t you?”

“I told you, you look hot in that,”

“You said I look good,”

Sasuke quietly gasped as he felt Naruto’s groin push against his own.

“Well, you look hot.” Naruto breathed. “Can I have you?”

Sasuke’s face became hot again. He was silent, but spoke out a tiny “Fine.”

Sasuke could feel Naruto’s grin grow wide against his neck before feeling the sharpness of his teeth digging into him. He groaned and bucked his hips up against his partner where he felt a stiffness becoming more apparent.

“Getting hard already?” Sasuke teased even though the thought of being so wanted almost made his thoughts swim. Sasuke felt Naruto’s hand run over his groin, his body leaning into the tingling pleasure he got from his boyfriend’s touch.

“Looks like you’re not far behind me,” Naruto said in retaliation, a frisky smile on his face. He dragged his tongue along Sasuke’s collarbone and felt him give out a shaky breath as goosebumps traveled down that side of his body. He brought his lips to Sasuke’s and pressed them together, aggressively pushing his tongue inside and ravishing his mouth like a starved animal, all the while grinding their growing erections together.

Sasuke’s mind was near numb with pleasure, his breath hot and heavy against Naruto, who had moved his attention onto his neck once again. “What are you doing?” he asked, becoming eager to get into it.

“Foreplay,” Naruto answered between hefty breaths. He trailed his hand up Sasuke’s thigh and lifted up his skirt so he could fondle him. “You don’t mean to tell me you already want me to put it in when we’re just getting started.”

“W-... well,” Sasuke mumbled, feeling embarrassed by how easy it was to excite him. “Am I just supposed to lay here while you tease me?”

“That sounds good,” Naruto tittered.

“Not to me,” Sasuke responded before letting out a moan as Naruto’s hand stroked his length.

“What are you going to do about it?”

“This,” Sasuke grunted as he pushed Naruto up and flipped both of them over so Naruto was on his back and Sasuke was straddling him. He rested his hands on his bare chest and felt his warm skin beneath his palms. Their gazes met, and Sasuke could almost feel the desire swelling inside his boyfriend with every grasp he made at Sasuke’s thighs. The site of Naruto’s longing filled Sasuke with a deep arousal, causing him to push his hips down and moan at the feeling of Naruto throbbing against him.

“How’s this?” Sasuke purred.

Naruto’s head tilted back and he smiled. “It’s good, but…”

Sasuke’s smile turned into a frown, as he thought he was doing something wrong. “But what?”

“But,” Naruto pushed Sasuke to the side and flipped him over onto his back. “Since I’m the customer, and you’re the one providing the service,” he whispered hotly into his ear as he positioned himself behind Sasuke and tugged his hips up, pulling him up onto his knees. “I think I should get control.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, I’m not a stripper,” Sasuke argued.

Naruto sighed and squeezed Sasuke’s hips, causing him to jump. Sasuke turned his body to reveal his face which had a scowl plastered onto it.

“Just play along, that’s the whole point of roleplaying,” Naruto instructed.

“Yes, Master,” he said underhandedly, rolling his eyes. His disdain was shortly followed by a yelp as Naruto slapped his rear enthusiastically.

“That’s more like it,” Naruto grinned.

Naruto leaned over to open one of their nighstand’s drawer. After blindly rummaging around in it, he took out a bottle of lubricant and a condom. “What are you doing?” he asked when he came back to Sasuke going to pull down his tights.

“How else are you going to get in?”

“Honestly Sasuke where’s your imagination?” Naruto put the small bottle of lube and the condom on the bed at his knees, then took the crotch area on Sasuke’s fishnets in both hands and begin tearing it open.

“What the hell?” Sasuke said in alarm. “Why are you ripping it?”

A sly grin crept onto Naruto’s lips. “Easy access.”

“What sort of easy access is ripping it going to give us that just taking it off isn’t?” Sasuke demanded.

Naruto was silent before he admitted he thought it was sexier this way. Sasuke buried his face in the pillow before him and groaned.

“You don’t think it’s sexier?”

“I think having fishnets is sexy,” Sasuke said after propping himself on his elbows and pivoting his body to look at Naruto.

Naruto pointed a finger at him and winked. “Fishnet with _easy access_ ,”

Sasuke sighed and straightened himself out. “Just hurry up.”

Naruto couldn’t stop smiling. He loved it when Sasuke let him take control. He took the lube bottle and dabbed some onto his finger, which he spread around Sasuke, then got as much on his fingers as he could. He slid his slender digits inside and scissored in and out, making a point to spread him out as much as he could. He wanted to spend at least a bit of time to prepare Sasuke better, who seemed to be in slight discomfort, but assured Naruto not to worry.

After a few minutes of fingering, Naruto wiped his fingers off on Sasuke’s dress. He picked up the condom off his bed the and pulled his underwear down around his knees, undressing his full erection which he rested at the base of Sasuke’s spine. He could see Sasuke’s back stiffen when he did and it brought small butterflies of anticipation to his stomach. He hurriedly unwrapped the condom and put it on, then lifted up Sasuke’s skirt and generously slathered additional lube onto his hole and then onto his own length, he felt he couldn’t get inside him fast enough, and feeling him around his fingers only amplified his impatience. He pressed his head against Sasuke, who gave out an eager sound and leaned his hips back onto him. Naruto gently pushed into him and felt his muscles stretch around him, then pulled back just shy of having his head enveloped, and repeated the actions. He noticed Sasuke’s fingers digging into the pillow.

“Does it hurt?” Naruto asked.

“Not as much as I’m going to hurt you if you don’t get inside me,” Sasuke moaned, pushing back his body in an attempt to get himself around Naruto.

At those threatening words Naruto felt shivers go down his spine and pool into his loin. He bit his lip and began easing into his boyfriend, who made pained noises but urged Naruto to keep going. Naruto was quick to comply.

At first it was slow and the discomfort was minimal, but Sasuke expected the pain to come when he slipped down around the base of Naruto’s head, which is exactly what happened. It was an abrupt, knotting pain in his lower back that radiated through his muscles. He muffled his groans into his pillow, biting down on the fabric as hot tears stung in the corners of his eyes. He noticed that, while it became easier to be entered the more he did it, the pain he experienced hardly diminished. He reached one of his hands down and began stroking his shaft to distract himself from the stiff aching.

“Don’t stop,” He panted through sharp breaths as he felt Naruto exiting. It happened every time he let him top. “ _I don’t want to hurt you_ ” he would explain as he began to pull out, but Sasuke wasn’t letting him, not this time.

“Are you sure?” Naruto asked with concern.

“I can tough it out, just keep going. Remember to start out slow we’ve been over this,”

“Right…” Naruto nodded, carefully pushing into Sasuke.

Sasuke’s head lifted from the pillow and he balled his fists. “Just fuck me, for god’s sake!”

Naruto stood still, momentarily caught off guard. He promptly regained his composure and smiled in excitement. As he all but slammed himself into Sasuke, those three words rang clear through his head. _Just fuck me_. His knees buckled a bit and his fingers dug into Sasuke’s hips as he felt his length surrounded by Sasuke’s warmth. The pleasure rippled slowly through his body, and when it diminished he pulled out and slid back inside, listening intently to Sasuke’s moan.

“Does it still hurt?” Naruto asked through a shaky sigh.

“I think…” Sasuke steadied his breathing. “I think I’m okay. Keep going.”

With the green light given to him Naruto began picking up an arrhythmic pace. He pulled out and pushed back in, sometimes he would ease into it, savouring Sasuke’s walls sliding across his shaft. His moans were coupled nicely with Sasuke’s panting, which was in rhythm with Naruto’s thrusts. Sasuke rocked his body back and forth so he slammed onto Naruto when he was going back in, the momentum dealing both him and Naruto extra pleasure that was making both of their thoughts scatter.

“God Naruto, like that,” Sasuke said through gasps as Naruto began to catch onto a regular pace.

Naruto, having heard approval from Sasuke, got excited and began going faster instead of keeping up his current rhythm.

“I said “like that” not “faster” you dope,” Sasuke moaned. “Slow do--” just before Sasuke could finish, an intense wave of pleasure overtook him. He threw his head back and a loud moan escaped his lips. He cupped his hand over his mouth to be more quiet, but he was a bit too late.

“What was that?” Naruto asked, slightly panicked. “Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Sasuke let his head fall onto the pillow. “That felt really good.”

“So do it like that?” Naruto asked, for reassurance.

“Yes, like that,” Sasuke affirmed.

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought you wanted me to slow down,” Naruto said in a cheeky tone.

Sasuke smashed his hips back onto Naruto, who let out a pleasured cry. “Fuck me.” he commanded him.

Naruto, having found his thoughts again, pounded into Sasuke with equal force and listened closely to his gasp. “Make me.”

Naruto, receiving no retort from Sasuke, reached forward and took a handful of his hair, pulling him back and using him as leverage.

“Fuck,” Sasuke moaned.

“You like having your hair pulled?” Naruto asked with a smug grin. He gave Sasuke’s head a tug as he pumped his hips. He could start to feel his orgasm building up with every repetition he made. Without realizing it he was going faster.

“Fuck!” Sasuke cried in ecstasy as Naruto hit his g-spot again. “Keep hitting there, please!”

“I…” Naruto panted. “I can’t.”

“Why… why the hell not?” Sasuke demanded.

“I think I’m gonna cum,” Naruto confessed through his gritted teeth.

“Don’t you dare,” Sasuke said in a threatening voice.

“Or else what?” Naruto gave a small snicker as he pulled harder on Sasuke’s locks. “I’ve got all the power here, and I think you like it.”

With Naruto’s cock ramming into him and his head being pulled back by the hair, Sasuke’s thoughts were rapidly going blank. As Naruto somehow managed to find his prostate once more, tears of pleasure began to well in his eyes and his saliva started dribbling from his mouth.

“Fuck, Sasuke,” Naruto groaned. His pent up cock was pleading for release, and as he moved his body as fast as it would go, he could feel it. “I’m cumming.”

Sasuke couldn’t even get in a word of protest before his head was being pulled back and Naruto’s nails were digging into his hip. He could feel Naruto’s length pulsing in him as his seed seeped into the condom and he repeated Sasuke’s name through his moans and grunts. When Naruto had finished he pulled out and threw himself onto his back beside Sasuke, who was still on his hands and knees. There was a small moment of silence before Sasuke spoke.

“Well?”

“Well?” Naruto repeated, sitting up to take off his condom. “What?”

“What about me?” Sasuke sat onto his rear and gestured to his dick, which was poking out from under his skirt and quite literally aching for relief.

“What do you want? A blowjob?”

“That would be nice,” Sasuke crossed his arms, a little miffed. “I can’t believe you were just going to let me take care of myself. You couldn’t even give me a reach around.”

“I’m gonna suck your dick, just calm down,” Naruto got up and Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed. “I was gonna take care of you too, okay? I’m not an asshole.”

“Right,” Sasuke looked up at Naruto through a glare.

Naruto got down on his knees in front of Sasuke and took his dick in his hand after fishing it out from under his skirt, then stroking it gently. Sasuke tilted his head back and sighed. “You better take _good_ care of me.”

Naruto ran his tongue over Sasuke’s tip and took in his precum. “Just sit back and relax.”

Sasuke did as Naruto said and leaned back onto his elbows. His legs lifted him into Naruto’s mouth as he felt his lips wrapping around him and his hot tongue running circles around his head. Naruto was starting out slow so Sasuke could tell he was trying to tease him. He groaned in annoyance and bucked his hips. “Hurry up.”

“You can’t rush perfection, Sasuke!” Naruto explained, taking him out of his mouth for a moment. He ran his drenched tongue up the underside of Sasuke’s shaft and put him back in his mouth. Just as he was going to get into it, Sasuke’s hand pushed him all the way down and forced his cock into Naruto’s throat.

“What the hell?” Naruto said between coughs and sputters after pulling Sasuke out of his mouth.

“You don’t like that?” Sasuke asked smugly.

Naruto’s face went red. “Well…”

“Come on, get sucking,” Sasuke instructed as he took the top of Naruto’s head in both his hands and pushed him back onto his member. He gave a shaky moan as he was enveloped in the heat of Naruto’s mouth.

Naruto did less of the work, it was mostly Sasuke, whose arms made sure not to give Naruto any rest. He mercilessly rammed his length down Naruto’s throat, causing him to gag. The contractions of his throat felt particularly good though, so Sasuke made a point to do it often.

Because of the pounding Sasuke received earlier he was more than ready to get right into it. It didn’t take long for his mindless thrusts to bring him close to climax. He held Naruto’s head down in place and pushed his hips into him, until Naruto’s nose was against Sasuke’s abdomen. His pumps were small but his reaction to them was tremendous. His head went back and his gratified moans filled the room as he released into Naruto’s mouth. With every spurt of semen that came out of him, his hips bucked forward and his grip on Naruto’s head tightened as bliss smothered his thoughts. He could hear Naruto moan as cum dripped from his mouth.

Once he had recollected himself he released his hold on Naruto. “You’re really good at sucking dick,” he commented. “Have I ever told you that?”

“You didn’t even let me do anything!” Naruto exclaimed in partial annoyance once he had swallowed Sasuke’s load and recovered his breath. “I thought _I_ was going to take care of you, not let you use me to take care of yourself.”

Sasuke just rolled his eyes in amusement and laid back into his bed with his head on his slightly damp pillow. Naruto sat beside him. “Was I too rough?” Sasuke asked, glancing over at him.

Naruto laid on his side, propping up his head with his elbow. “No... it was good.”

“Then what’s the deal?”

Naruto averted his eyes and his face began to flush. “Just a little embarrassing I guess.”

Sasuke rolled onto his side as well, wrapping his arms around Naruto’s torso and hugging him tightly. Naruto gave a content sigh and hugged him back, he reveled in the affection, since coming from Sasuke it was rare.

“Was _I_ too rough?” Naruto asked, stroking the back of Sasuke’s head.

Sasuke broke away from their embrace and gave his boyfriend a tender kiss, feeling Naruto melt into it. “You were perfect.” He felt Naruto’s lips curl into a smile, which caused him to press their foreheads together and follow suit.

“Do you wanna try another roleplay some time?” Naruto suggested as he pulled away from Sasuke to show him his eyes beaming.

“I didn’t really feel like we were roleplaying,” Sasuke admitted. “It just kind of feels like we fucked while I was in drag.”

“But it was fun, right?”

“Yeah,” Sasuke agreed. “I guess, if you want to try this out again. But if it’s another dress, you have to wear it.”  
  
Naruto sighed, then rested his chin on the top of Sasuke’s head. “Fine.”


End file.
